Don't Want To Know
by Punk Pikachu
Summary: I don't know how we got here, but I don't want to leave. Kyouya/Haruhi short, three chap.
1. Haruhi's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

Author's Notes: Insanity springs inspiration. Hoping it does anyway. I like doing little shorts.

--

I don't know how it happened, but it just did. He smelled of a cool, crisp cologne. Long fingers were gently stroking my back, my head against his bare chest. I want to cry. He can tell, but he won't say anything. He doesn't know how we ended up he either.

All we can remember is right now; how my hands against my back feel; how I can hear his nervous heartbeat, despite the collected look on his face.

He pulls me closer, his head buried in my hair, taking in my scent. I've never seen him like this. I can feel how fast his heart's beating and it's so different. Am I the only one he's let this close, the only one who can see past his ice cold sheen?

He lifts my head up and I can see his eyes, even in the darkened room. They're huge and so many words float behind them. If you're this close, it doesn't matter how collected he appears. For once, I can see fear. Fear of the future. Of what this all means.

His mouth is on mine. His kiss is experienced, yet feels tender. I can't hold back anymore and kiss back while a few tears fall.

I don't want to know what the morning will bring. I don't want to know he'll tell me it's just a whim and I was a mistake. I don't want to think about pretending this never happened. All I want is now, in the embrace of the beautiful Ootori boy.


	2. Kyouya's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

Author's Notes: I wanted to give another perspective. Hope you enjoy. -

--

I hated myself for it. For everything that had happened today. Yet, how could I when I had her laying next to me? What the fuck is wrong with me? Kyouya Ootori wouldn't be laying here with this commoner girl in his arms...relishing the way her skin feels against my hands...

I look down at her. She's got these huge eyes. I...can't bring myself to look away. Tears are right behind them and my heart jumps. What the hell is wrong with me and why am I feeling that way?

My body acts on its own and pulls her closer and I can smell her scent. It's sweet and earthy, like rainwater. I can't get my heart to slow and it's pissing me off. I fucking hate myself for letting it get this far.

She trembles in my touch and I lift her face so I can see it better. Her eyes are on the brink and she can see mine. I'm exposed. But, for some reason, I don't give a shit. I'll hate myself later and fix it all. Her bottom lip is trembling. It's too cute.

I can't help it and kiss her. I'm a fool. She's kissing me back, but crying. I'm a bastard for doing this to her, but I can't help it.

I'll fix it all later and curse myself for ever getting this close. Fuck it all. The morning can wait.


	3. The Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

Author's Notes: Yeah, I've been in a Kyouya/Haruhi mood.

--

Rain upon the windows brought her about, though hazily. The cool outside was negated by the warm body pressing against her sleepily. Haruhi's eyes went wide as she remembered who she was sleeping next to, but didn't dare move. She had heard many stories from the others about waking Kyouya. It was not the smartest move. She didn't have much desire to more either. The cold made her body ache and his warmth was comforting. She closed her eyes again, trying to ignore the pain in her chest, throbbing in time with her heart.

Within the hour, he eventually stirred, his head swirling and not even attempting to sit up. When the world became a bit clearer, he looked down at the body that was laying in his embrace and remembered everything. Guilt made a bitter taste on his lips, but neither moved. They both just listened to the rain outside, listened to one another breathe.

"I should get you home." He finally managed to say, sitting up. She simply nodded and sat up on the opposite side of the bed. They didn't move, just sat there staring at the floor.

"Kyouya-sempai? How did we...?" She asked, but couldn't complete her sentence. Kyouya sighed softly and slipped on a shirt, keeping his eyes averted.

"I...do not know."

All at once, he felt hands at his waist and turned, her face buried in his shirt. His hands automatically went to her shoulders as she clung. He was unsure of what to do.

"Was this right?" She asked, looking up at him in utter confusion.

Kyouya looked down as his embrace on Haruhi tightened, taking in a deep breath, trying to find words. He could only find one as he held her.

"Yes."


End file.
